


Relapse

by Ve (Veiny)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiny/pseuds/Ve
Summary: 故态复萌。





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> For my ROY.

巴利是以为，他们都是这座城市的英雄。

 

只要是water seven喷泉的池水流经的地方，总能听得到中心街的这帮船匠的故事。孩子们踩着他们的脚印长大并露出当年他仰望艾斯巴古先生的样子。热血男人们的脏脸上沾满了烟灰、臭汗和鸽毛，却无法抹平天才的荣光和被铁皮列车碾碎的浪花。

他说不清。也许时代的不可抗力让他走了无法复制的道路，让这段日子连艾斯巴古的过去里那种模糊神秘的部份也无法存在。  
条件好像终于允许，让后人更直观地认识这里每一个有趣的人，细节到他们每一笔刺青的形状。  
混杂着新鲜木屑气味的海风，他曾热爱的土地和水。

 

当然他并不是一个擅长于记录的人，这份工作他信赖卡里法，那个人不可能把这种小事搞砸。就算穿超短裙在屋顶上奔跑如何不得体，也仍旧是个不可多得的秘书。  
巴利试过让共事的各位理解他的困扰可从未有人在乎，全Galley La或许也只有他一个人没有被冠上过性骚扰的罪名。

后来他怀念那女人的干练与不知廉耻，不禁也会认为在一个杀手的人生里这样的经验根本算不上是脱离常规。他们始终不痛不痒，远没有自己来的在乎。  
又仿佛惩罚一般，他们把更厚重的一堆神秘感强留在他的生命里，以他所能想到的最别扭的方式将他拉近了艾斯巴古先生。  
尴尬是如他所料。

 

有很长一段时间他不太乐意诚实地面对市长先生的安慰，他知道那也不过是出于长辈应付的悲悯。虽然很想说至少那家伙在挽留正义时还像个成年人。  
习惯了十多年的相处方式现在要回到过去，好像没有发生过那五年显然是不可能的事情。知道真相的少数人常有的敷衍的脸他终于开始发自内心地理解。  
天才归天才，天真归天真。他们一样。

 

至于路奇可能怎么想，巴利更觉得头绪渺茫。  
他们在制船的具体工序上合作得天衣无缝，这是不争的事实。单纯的巴利的理解是，路奇对那些单纯的工艺有着天然的热爱，和自己一样不需理由。  
是误导他太简单，还是伪装的男人太用心，有资格回答的人也没有了追究的心情。

『我比这里的任何一个人都更珍视艾斯巴古先生的设计，咕咕，如果能有机会看一眼他最天才的作品的话……』  
他没有说完那句。  
只是一瞬间那不同于平日漠然的表现就已让巴利深信不疑。他真想拽着路奇的手对天狂吼一句「天道酬勤！」或是干脆封他为艾斯巴古秘密后援会的副会长。碍于交情太浅最后只能感动至深地点了点头。

到后来巴利才明白那图纸对路奇意味着的东西完全不值得自己当时热泪盈眶。  
黑发男人那一刻望着海岸线发怔的表情都算是精心的设计，同样年轻的他不过在利用单纯。

 

受害者撇开了受伤，最后还是留下了那个时候的习惯。  
不是没有下决心痛改前蠢，可很快就毫无后劲。不知道是不是因为五年来反复驳斥鸽子男的挑剔——  
上瘾的缘故。如果说只是交情不深，巴利也不是那么扭捏的人，可横在他们之间的殊途感让他找不出更解脱的相处方式。试过远远问候，路奇所站的地方却始终是个没有回音的黑洞。  
可能他只是在等待他的开口，却一直被拒绝。

 

所谓的习惯，从举手到投足都带有长年累月固定下来的影子。  
像是时间的流动没有因为事件的结束而堵塞，船只的需求没有因为船匠的损失而减少。  
一如既往在制裁完无礼的海贼后一号船坞提早结束了工作。

金发的工头用赌博来为自己庆祝，地点仍是在他唯一熟悉的赌场，失控则是按照他一贯的速度。从那里出发的任何一个逃跑路线都难不倒他的丰富经验和临场发挥。  
最踏实的笨蛋却，追求最没命的自由。

 

『你那哪里像是消遣咕。搞不懂你到底在想些什么。』  
那也是路奇偶然的一句抱怨，至少我都是自己还的债吧巴利心里这么嘀咕，因为没人想帮。  
和脑中男人的对话进行了一句就没了下文。认为现实中的人群不会从他脸上读到什么局促表情这种事巴利是不敢想。

「别提了。就算是我也想好好地赢一把回去请路奇他们喝酒的好吗！」  
「路奇？对了那家伙倒是在老家待得很起劲啊，跳槽了吗？！」  
赌桌上的板寸头大汉顺口就问道，挥手表示不再加注。  
「……」

……就是因为这样巴利才没办法胜任什么复杂的诈骗行动。简单的一个脑内信号到行为受控只是一瞬。意识到前话漏的有多愚蠢，只好强忍着不去改口。

男人尴尬地用没有拿牌的右手狂揉起后脑勺，后颈上大概也捏得留下了指印，最后那手插进了牛仔裤的口袋。  
金发停留在没有造型的造型，他抿紧嘴唇沉默地盯住了自己的手牌。  
又没有内容可打。

只好盖下牌开始点燃又一只雪茄。

 

围观看牌的几个老交情就阴阳怪气地哄笑了起来。  
「巴利这鬼样子，搞什麽啊？竟然在害羞？！」

「管那么多……轮到谁轮到谁了？」

海水涨潮般的赌场噪音呛得人无端焦虑起来。  
他也不知道可不可以认为话题已经过去，沉默地注视着绿色的桌面上不断移动的筹码。

 

 

「！」  
几乎是烧断神经似的刹那清醒。理智回归到身体，终于明白自己又在另一条巷子里为着同一个理由狼狈逃跑了。  
「对对对对不起我马上就可以还了啦最近有大买卖喔！啊——！真的真的啦——」  
「水之诸神到来之前！一定还请宽限我到那时吧！！」  
由于理亏所以无法动粗，只好一边道歉一边找机会摆脱债怨，这对他来说很简单。

入夜的water seven空气温度很低，海风愈烈。暧昧的湿气下沉成一团又被疾驰的腿脚冲散。

他被一直线的海风堵得喘不过气来，好像还闻得到从司法岛的废墟被吹来的烧焦气味，巴利直想骂脏字。

这场追逐比任何一次都久，他甚至边跑边想起了小时候。从第一次戴上护目镜第一次听说伟大航路。第一次被海贼欺负。第一次逃债被抓到揍得体无完肤。自己是如何不分昼夜地训练控制绳索和制图技术。什么时候终于开始闯进的艾斯巴古先生的生活。就连回忆完五年前的海啸时打住回头看，赌场保安还在纠缠不休。

已经路过十几次的喷泉高高在上地轰鸣，环形的岛屿却处处都是尽头。

 

最后虽然没有赢钱但还是去了酒舘。换句话说是避难。  
或者，只是没有谁来提醒他这天碰巧七夕。  
酒馆老板已经学会掩护他了，他半点也不习惯那个秃头的老板。可能因为那瘦小精明的样子和布鲁诺相去甚远。

潦倒的男人扶着大理石的吧台，不如说吧台扶着他胡茬乱生的下巴，一扎啤酒被放在眼前。

其实他并不是那么爱念念不忘，很多事情是潜意识作怪。  
物品当然会以物品的节奏存活下去，偶尔会凭吊旧人的缺席。如果非执着那些小事，他现在就不会是Galley La的副经理。

巴利喘顺了气，掩饰走神似地大口喝干了杯中的酒。十分平常的味道。  
从赌场到酒吧。又相似又相错的脉搏。  
这时他忽然从无数的混乱重叠的断片里重新拼凑出了一张轮廓分明的脸。  
等他意识到要阻止时又开始无能为力。

 

他模糊地记得是自己先说的「路奇带我去附近最有名的酒吧…」  
「…上面挂了个灯的…嗯……」  
「……对对对就这家好了！…嗯…嗯…好…你真是厉害……」  
如果可以自己行走就不会是这样的方向。  
明明他才是这个城市养大的工匠，那黑发的男人初来乍到。  
明明他才是刚向他人提出了分手的家伙。在路奇看来巴利因为加害者的身份而受到的打击似乎更大。

明明已经陪他喝过很多家，倾尽了委屈，这天却非坚持不醉不归。那天之后巴利再没有第二个女友，他们去的酒吧也换了个身材魁梧的老板。

 

路奇坐在他身侧但巴利是将脸颊肉贴在冰凉的大理石上的，黑发男人的脸便有了九十度的倾角。  
这个角度里看他的不耐烦的表情是歪歪扭扭的，细长的眼眯成疑惑的样子朝着巴利的脸斜睨。  
眉头绷得那么紧，难不成能有什麽比我还烦恼的事情吗。  
巴利半醉地傻笑着，看那双眼无奈地闭起。

「呜咕……」  
『别喝了啊蠢材。真难看。』  
「你知道什麽啊~~~就知道冷着张脸的家伙~~~你倒是~呕——」  
他鼓着嘴指着鸽子的受惊的小脑袋，然而不争气地一阵反胃。

路奇下意识地移开身，几乎撞翻邻座的客人。  
看得出金发男人已经被内疚折腾得足够悲惨，这种在cp9身上几乎退化成零的情感大概有着未知的杀伤力。

无声叹息。随之绕到巴利身后，拦腰将他扛到肩上。

『别吐，别吐啊喂。』  
这样只会更想吐吧！你也正常一点啊白痴！巴利艰难地想要抬起头却迟迟不能。

 

猛地一激灵。巴利觉得重心不稳。眼前微晃，人还在椅子上。

你倒是——露出点愉快或受伤的样子看看嘛？——那时候，如果这么说了的话。  
可惜并没有。  
他定了定神，眼前只有刚才喝干的一个大号啤酒杯。被撞到开骂的邻座现在是空位。累过头了吗。

他要来另一杯啤酒，夹上雪茄。烟雾一层一层地弥漫着沉闷的酒吧。  
夜还未深，他却困得打了个哈欠，擦掉眼角的泪水后，发现又一个路奇幽灵一样地出现在自己身旁。

 

又一个？

其实他并不在这里。巴利想着。这感觉很奇妙，当事人路奇对此并无认知。  
『明天还要开工的。』  
他这么说着，一身背带长裤和无袖汗衫。黑色礼帽下卷卷的长发遮住了后颈与肩部的肌肤。  
他像是审犯的**似地看着巴利，巴利觉得有些好笑。是自己造出的这个幻觉。

「你不想陪我喝的吧……」  
巴利舔了舔嘴唇，问道。  
『一点也不想。回去吧。』  
回回回，回哪，巴利几乎要瞪着他问不过无奈地笑了起来。什麽时候他从大好男儿变成这么个矫情货。

『巴利。』  
路奇站起身，说话的样子只是在命令，连征求同意的样子也懒得装出。

 

疏远旁人，他大概就是习惯了。比起酒吧里不断改变风格的红男绿女，路奇的冷淡反而让他向某种精神洁癖靠近。  
女人们显然爱吃这一套，巴利此刻也联想到傲气一词。

这是回忆在美化还是自卑在爆发哪。

 

「不行！还没喝够啊。」  
他连平常的顾忌也开始忘记了。  
他伸手去拽路奇的手臂，发觉纹身部位的肌肉似乎瞬间变得紧张。

幻觉也会，产生杀气吗——

一时起了恶作剧之心。他将手腕的施力加重，像拉紧绳索那样。  
刚站直的男人应声就摔到了金发男人的身旁，肩膀被扳住推向地面，绳索状的物体迅速缠了上来。  
就连那放大的瞳孔也丧失了平静。

「果然是幻觉啊竟然这么弱……」  
巴利说不上是败兴了还是怎么的，瞟了一眼那张陌生的困扰的脸，放开手便转身站了起来，帮他的幻觉寻找落地的帽子。

 

「弱的是你。」  
那声音突然不同于鸽子。  
「……巴利」

他猛然转头。

「……巴利先生！」

然后路奇又消失了。  
「……巴利先生！你又给其他客人造成困扰了，请把烟灭了好吗？」  
「嗯？——啊啊好的好的。」

他朝着眼前第二个空杯里映出的自己扭曲的脸做了个丑陋更甚的鬼脸，顺便又放松了一下手指与手臂的关节。  
方才身边的世界竟仿佛与他遥远得无法同步，吵闹全都静下来，人物全都没了生命，像堆活动布景等待某个大牌戏者的上台。  
这实在让他无法接受。

 

他起身走向厕所。盯着镜子中闷红的熟悉的脸，缓缓地取下头上的防风镜。

刚好想起来。其实自己身上一分钱也没有——啊。

 

 

想到这不知该怎么继续。  
他用刺骨的冰水洗着脸，一遍。

一遍。一遍。一遍。一遍。  
一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍一遍。

几丝龙头口铁锈的气味残留在手上，冷夜渗入了眼角。  
他瞧着镜子里一团糟的金发，咬了咬牙。  
省着点想象力吧巴利……至少也把它留到讨债人面前？

又洗了一把脸他伸出右臂把水擦向卷起的白色衬衫袖子。

 

『还没好吗，咕咕。布鲁诺要打烊了。』

那个——声音？

差一点还以为隔了一扇门的鸟是在对着别人说话，巴利没有将目光从镜子移开。  
越是深呼吸越是觉得缺少氧气。

 

「我没钱付酒单啦。」

不轻不重地咕哝了一句。  
他想让自己干脆一点却忽然搞了个不知退路的推脱。

『笨……』  
「可是你也没办法帮我付不是吗。」  
『……』

 

巴利叹了口气。想不通为什么要在这种地方硬上头皮。让人看见自己这副样子的话他或那个人中的一个就不用继续在water seven混了。

 

「我知道你不回来了。」  
『……』  
你知道我这幅样子没办法反复。

 

「你知道……我还需要时间习惯。」

 

谁希望一喝醉就看到背叛自己的好友在眼前扮演过去呢。  
他已经将那一切归类为假象了，连同他们实实在在的五年共处。不需要再回放加深刺激了，再多次也是一样的。

下一句应该是你快滚吧。  
然而。

「不过你……你真以为你毫无诚意地道歉，我就不敢原谅你了吗？」  
「……不知廉耻的家伙！！！」  
然而。旧病复发。

 

那个声音究竟能代表路奇的几分，巴利不知道。即使百分之九十九都是自己的一厢情愿。  
这种话还是说出来比较解气。

 

『用不着咕。』

「诶？」他沉浸在那个煞风景的尾音里。先前的严肃也被此刻的一脸傻气扫尽。  
「什么？」

用不着原谅呢还是，用不着习惯。他没有答案。

「路……」

「巴利先生！！你不会又是不想付酒钱了吧！」老板破门而入，冲向惊慌失措的Galley-La副经理，奋力捉住——衣角。

 

男人这回没逃。

任何可有可无的反抗。

 

〃

 

 

路奇是以为，巴利对自己的沉默不会有什么更有意义的追究。什么理由让他变成没有  
那鸽子就不愿开口的性子。  
他知道怎么去操纵那个笨蛋的看法，与其让他自嘲，倒不如去仇恨。

如果自己没来得及结束他的生命，如果他在最后的时候还记住了这个刺杀他的回忆的  
声音。

他不知道该怎么收场，也许简单一点并不坏。  
从一开始他就算是这样的性格，可以冷静求援却选择果断地斩杀，可以稍加体谅却宁  
可彻底制裁，直觉对他有多重要，CP9的其他成员恐怕难以体会。  
他知道即使给那人大把的时间也未必能磨掉这一切。

他不明白为什么这对自己也一样产生了作用。

 

就算他想教巴利残酷，他并不领情。  
事实证明即使是那个罗布路奇也仍然会有无能为力的领域。

——他不想当个伤春的杀手，一点也不。卡古最近看他的样子就像取笑一只受困的  
猛兽。  
从他苏醒时就已经在眼前的春天女王之城，春天明明就远在天边。  
几乎快要习惯圣波布拉的生活。每个金发青年从窗外走过的样子都和一号船坞的那位  
工头太像，每夜赌场也都有一败涂地的输家。

每一次他为哈多利系领带的时候，仍能听它发出与人声相近的音节。虽然他们从不对  
话。

他甚至强迫医生收走房中所有「会引起过敏的绳状物体」。  
连卡里法也忍不住为此朝他翻白眼。

 

而布鲁诺早把门都造好了。

他看着十几年一直保持着倒三角体型的老搭档，用五年替他守卫了那个爱害羞的耍绳  
工头的，职业杀人机器。  
无情归无情，无惧归无惧。他们一样。

看起来有点可疑的那个词语，他试过将它换成「监视」、「看管」，最后还是会换回  
来。  
「守卫」那个人其实不难，不知道为什么自己就是践行得一塌糊涂。

 

路奇摇了摇头，穿好纯黑的西装。  
久违地选择了海上列车。

那是将那个迟钝的少年变成今天这个伪正经工艺家的武器，Puffing Tom。

隔绝了空气的轨道和历史。

 

 

「不是也照样敌不了海啸吗。」  
他望着窗外自言自语，车上的客人比他印象中的任何一次都要稀少。  
无数次押送犯人，有时一天要在这里来回坐上五六次。他对这个交通工具的在意却还  
是比那些真正的工匠们要少的多。

他要的是覆盖一切的正义，不是细节。  
他至今仍想这样相信。

偏偏他所拥有的一切创造，无不用于毁灭。

 

 

「太厉害了——这个破浪而行的声音！」

『咕…确实。』

其实他并不明白。

 

那时像五岁小孩一样大呼小叫的男人只花一分钟就睡着了，整个人脱力地倒在路奇的  
肩膀上。  
哈多利失去了钟爱的落脚处，气愤地用鸽喙啄着巴利的头发和脸。睡梦中的男人表情  
变得痛苦，呻吟了几声。

路奇悠闲地望着这个不是第一次和自己靠的这么近的家伙。  
意外地容易满足的男人。

 

也许他们本就没有什么利益冲突，把他划进自己认可的圈子也无妨吧？

他不知道这已经脱离他愿意相信的杀手直觉。  
某种意义上，拖他前往不归路。

至于他旁敲侧击的技巧一定是烂透了，要么是卡古早就看懂。

「路奇，我们利用他人的信任已经习惯了，」  
长鼻子以外的五官全都深深隐在Galley-La字样的鸭舌帽下，径直地朝他走来。  
路奇耸耸肩，肩上的人还是挂得稳稳的。  
他们把口水流了一脸的巴利扔到造船厂的临时休息椅上。

「这不代表被利用的人也觉得正常。」

没有回复，路奇靠着椅子扶手瞄了一眼折腾了半天都不见醒的巴利。想他究竟玩得有  
多拼命才能累得成这样。

卡古的音量确实只有路奇能听得清。只是句略带针对的劝告。  
此刻却仿佛外星语言一样难以下咽。

 

 

那件事后，他在看着巴利声嘶力竭地朝他怒吼时终于懂了一些。

他心爱的护目镜是路奇打碎的，他引以为傲的体技是路奇轻视的。  
他死守着他们身为伙伴的记忆，好像嗜血的杀手真的可以成为什么台上的英雄。

路奇并不想以打量梦想家抑或假想敌的眼光，去看那个耍绳的男人。  
表面上他并不是不能成为真正的领袖，可到底缺少了什么。

有时候他也发现自己在巴利身旁徘徊的几率过高。  
像是异面的直线路过了距离最短的五年，而又奇迹般地感觉不到来自对方的威胁。  
不是因为信任，而是出于退让。

 

否则对峙的那一刻路奇无法解释自己究竟有多想撕碎眼前的人，把他当成任何一个阻  
碍自己前进的贱民。  
去忘记他刺鼻的雪茄烟味。忘记自己曾替他剃胡茬。忘记黑色背心，和上面的圆形靶  
图。  
让他成为一滩血，一堆骨，一片连墓碑也不存在的平地。  
让自己永远都不可能再看到这样耀眼而伤痕累累的脸孔。

 

最后忘记不过多失控了一次的自己。

草帽小子一定感觉得到。

那是像路飞一样单纯的人没有办法相信的杀意，这一次不想多加解释。

杀手其实也很没用。也许他只是。有了目的，就可以屠杀。

 

 

「——这次是什么？你喜欢他？蠢猫？」

放下长发的女人还是一样不留情面。

「我是没有见过比你更优秀的杀手。」  
「目标操纵着一切，你就像只家猫无法摆脱完美主义的毛线球。」  
这话听着真是让人火大。

二十八年了。  
「可是这次全错。」

 

他不是为了正义的胜利而去杀巴利。

也没有为了正义的胜利而杀死巴利。  
指枪再偏移一点就能要了对方的命，但谁都知道他那时并没有那个打算。  
任务发展之微妙放在他的行事风格里可算是重量级的无谋。 

「你只不过在性骚扰那孩子啊路奇！」

「他妈的他才在性骚扰我呢！！」

 

……立刻就后悔着自己为何不照常不搭理她了事，路奇绷紧一张冷脸坐回病床上，无  
视一房间的人像受惊的动物一样憋着话。

那沉默持续了很久很久，时间好像都已经在他眼前干涸。

「今天好像是什么特别的日子，嗯？」  
路奇瞥了卡里法一眼，询问似的眼里显然并没有征求认可之意。  
「我回去。看看他。」  
好奇心旺盛而不知原委的狼和猫头鹰已经在用力地倒吸凉气乱跳脚。  
卡古也深吸一口气，靠着铁质的病床极慢地点了点头。帽檐遮住了苦涩的笑容。

 

布鲁诺终于向前欠身，拍了拍豹子的肩膀说他已经开好了门。  
路奇看着眼前的同僚，当初多事地请他提供对巴利的保姆服务时也并没有多说什么。  
「那头连着酒吧。我看他还是会出现在那里的。」  
「不了。」  
路奇拒绝，拆掉身上残余的绷带，披上一贯纯黑的西装外套。  
那个酒吧。他还记得那个人烂醉成泥，搂住自己肩哭着说路奇带我去最近的酒吧。  
怎么结束的夜晚已经没了印象。  
「我坐Puffing Tom。」

 

他在车程的末尾轻轻停住了那些难堪的回忆。  
列车已经靠近了蓝色车站，水城逆耳的欢歌由远及近。  
路奇将手插在口袋里走向车门，望向重建后略显不同的站台。

比想象中要冷静很多，反而有一种不知该怎么继续的滑稽。

意识到脸上的苦笑，路奇及时地将嘴角收了下来。  
中心街的工匠们应该已经收工。这个时候掀动气氛的人一贯挤在夜店里边。  
有意无意地选择了过去走过的大路，他像失忆症患者般静静打量着四周的建筑。

仿佛面带噪点行走的路人中好像有什么人认出了他，又好像并没有。再转过一家纪念  
品店，就会看到那家挂了灯的店面。  
讽刺的是，他们曾那么靠近，近到无路可逃了都没能坐在一起谈论一下未来。  
而这些年过去了，他反而萌生一种把自己送回去的冲动。

 

「巴利。」  
「啊，干嘛？」

看上去有点神志不清的金发男人穿着尽是折痕的白色衬衫，将嘴里的雪茄烟缓缓地换了个角度。  
他抬起头，因为烦躁而皱紧的眉还没有完全松开。

路奇还没走进酒吧就看见这个男人毫无新意地被绑着坐在门口和酒吧的保安谈心。  
勉强咬住的雪茄现在已经掉在衣服上，反绑的双手到达不了的位置。  
无精打采的双眼微睁了一下，盯住正俯视着自己的路奇。无言。

好像已经等待了很久，好像已经疲倦。  
好像并不像路奇所想的那样意外。  
那张脸明显地从欣慰向失望褪色。实在太超出这个人的模式。 

 

巴利安慰自己也许他必须在一夜之间把自己这二十多年来未经历的幻觉一次性支付完。  
当然如果能透支掉这一辈子的灵异体验就更好了。细水流长地这样下去他可能很快就会开始自我抛弃。  
他不知道保安什么时候被打发到了室内。  
路奇已经蹲了下来，像是要帮他解开绳索。「你还没还清吗那些钱。」他听到那个声音说。  
「就差一点了，」他的脸红了一下假如灯光映得出的话，「哈多利呢？」

「它睡了，我偷偷来的。」巴利佩服自己能意淫出这么反路奇性格的一句话来。  
「哦。」  
而现在这个男人还像是要帮他付酒钱。  
不过考虑到他并没有真实存在，所以也不过是变相的的自欺欺人。  
想到明明不是本人也能让他有种内疚感，巴利更觉得抬不起头来。

不是悲伤或愤怒，很奇怪。可能因为对幻象发威毫无意义。  
绳子不知怎么真的被解开了，他站起来，全身的筋骨悲鸣。 

路奇见巴利每隔一会就走神，说不觉得失落是假的。  
他推了推巴利的肩膀，示意他离开酒吧。

两个人并肩走在入夜不久的water seven。身旁酒醉的男人似乎又对此产生到了莫名的警惕。  
这些天过的怎么样？这样问的话能够打开对话。  
路奇确实想知道巴利恢复得怎么样，或蜕变得怎么样。但还是因为一种莫名情绪而搁下了。  
或者他怕下文走向他不愿接的话题。他怕自己想和他谈谈，结果露出獠牙。  
那难道就这么走下去？ 

 

巴利终于感觉到了，不对劲。  
「你为什么……」  
……为什么这么久了还没消失。而且，不像之前那样以那五年的样子出现。  
没有鸽子。没有礼帽。没有懒散而孤傲的表情。

走在他左边的高高的男子，穿着纯黑色的西装，散发着浓浓的医用消毒水气味。他的到来比幻觉更难解释。 

 

「对不起。」  
路奇放慢脚步，瞥了一眼巴利，费了很大力气似的开口。

「我擅自回来了。」  
清清晰晰的暗杀者的声线。  
巴利愣住了。

目光被那双带伤的嘴唇锁定，期待它吐出下一个词语。所有的醉意都被驱逐到了脚底。  
仿佛遭遇一万只穿过胸膛的海底动物。留下他潜水般行动困难的身体。  
他已经尽可能地集中所有的注意力，而眼前的人并没有消失。  
他回来了。 

 

这一次他才确认了巴利的惊惶失措。  
因不可置信而瞪大的眼睛比起卡古还要吓人几分。  
可他对路奇的道歉并没有反应，反而陷入一种彻底的混乱当中去了。

「……喝了很多吗？」  
他暗自叹了口气，试图缓解尴尬。  
「你回来了？」  
但巴利总是能恢复得比常人慢些，「真的路奇？」  
「什么叫真的我……」  
久违地想把眼前的人按到喷泉里清醒一下。  
「……」巴利像是想到了什么，「啊！！！！该不会！！！」  
路奇极烦躁地眯起眼，按住巴利乱糟糟的脑袋。  
「你到底在说什么？蠢材。」  
「你该不会是用那个吧！那个！布鲁诺？那个在墙上开门的能力？！***的在耍我？！！」  
路奇看着巴利的脸像块烙铁快要能烫伤人了，突然产生了那个最自恋的猜测。

「啊……该不会……你看到我？」他眉毛微翘，勾起了嘴角，「在你的幻觉里？」

「你这个……！唉？幻……」  
巴利瞬间又觉得太多事情无法解释。  
「幻………………」  
幻觉。这词快要被他绞碎吞进胃里腐蚀十遍百遍千遍万遍。  
赶紧一死了之吧！他羞愤地撒手就往河道里冲。

路奇哭笑不得地看着九尺男儿的笨蛋被自己的脚绊倒，红透了脸摔在水泥路上，还继续向河边爬去。  
看遍了他所有出于害羞的愚蠢举动，却从没想到有一天会因为自己。

他跑上去，单手拦腰抱起地上的人。  
以那速度比爬更快地冲向了河的方向。 

 

巴利把他一年份的绝望都用光了。加上还是没能从路奇身边逃开。  
原来模拟训练都是胡扯捣乱，当确认那个人真的是路奇时，毫无必要的紧张还是噎住了他。 

他听到空气爆裂的微小声响，很有节奏感。  
他不知道那个浪漫的名字，月步。只知道路奇的手在他腰上收紧，风太大，他喘不过气。  
没有掉到海里，没有及时牺牲。刚幻想到过的男人好像正在耳边忍着笑。  
这他妈的什么破天气，还开始下雨。  
大概海啸也没有因为结束的灾难就忘记了这个小岛。  
他僵硬的四肢刚舒展了一点点，一股强烈的震动就把他的五脏六腑都搅乱。巴利被扔在地上。地是干燥的。 

他们到了看上去很像是汤姆工作室的地方。他在很迟的时候听说了这个桥洞。 

 

路奇脱掉外套坐到巴利身边，递给后者一瓶醒酒药。  
这种地方有醒酒药或许很奇怪。巴利没怎么想就喝了下去，慢慢地似乎也舒服了不少。  
他终于想起自己想对路奇说的一些事。但似乎时机并不对。  
外面雨声渐嚣迫使他们不得不扯着喉咙发话，这对于过去常常大吼大叫的二人不算少见，可怎么想都不适合重逢的气氛。  
他的勇气已经在不存在的对象面前耗尽，此刻的他甚至无法集中精神思考这件事。  
失控于自导自演的自己是有多蠢。 

 

「我不是你的幻觉。」 

该死的他还是提了。  
其实真的很想把路奇五花大绑扔水里了事，可是想到以往的每次交手巴利就感到凄凉到极点。  
他挠挠头，眼神飘到和路奇所在完全相反的方向，不搭话。 

路奇改成放松的后仰坐姿，双手撑着地面，玩味地看着巴利。  
「我可是男人啊。被一个男人成为奇怪幻想的主角？巴利，你比我想象的要不知耻啊。」  
彻底出乎意料的调侃。湿了长发的男人看上去毫不在意。  
脆弱的巴利几乎在一秒内被打入炼狱翻身无门。业火已经烧到他的耳根。  
「我那是！只是想告诉你我原谅你了！谁想跟幻觉做奇怪的事——啊！你个混蛋！变！态！滚开啊啊啊啊啊啊滚！」  
结果还不仍是大吼大叫。 

「你才变态。」  
皱眉。他走过去抓住巴利乱挥一气的赤色的拳头，「为什么要原谅我。」 

巴利没听漏，强行冷静了一下。  
「既然你都回来了！让你知道一下而已。」 

没有回答他的问题。 

 

不知是故意还是真的激动，握着巴利拳头的手指依旧没有放松。  
「蠢材你应该不会不明白。世上没有相同的船只，即使是同一张设计图。」

这句话好像在唤醒黑色卷发男人的另外一个身份，也许仅仅是他无数身份中无足轻重的一个。巴利不愿多想。  
所有的一切都很荒谬。他们的姿势像是古画卷里反目的兄弟在交流什么无谓的坚持。  
为自己的这个想法好笑，可惜这样的对峙到头来还是无法逃避。 

「就算我回来，也不是以前的那个人——更不是你幻想得出的那一个。」 

巴利心说以前那个人也不可能一口气讲那么多话，除了不缺讽刺和火药味。  
强迫自己看了看路奇的眼睛，露出牙齿：「算是这样，所……以？」

「我不可能重新扮演那个罗布路奇，你会觉得我是陌生人。」 

松了双手的桎梏，凝视着巴利脸上松了一口气的同时闪过的困惑。  
他想巴利明白这点后远离自己会变成怎样，看不到这个人时路奇没办法自己做判断。  
到这一刻他好像终于有一点摸到了自己回头的理由。

巴利也才意识到这男人突然开始征求反对的举动和自己很有关系。  
他擦了擦鼻子，勉强一笑。  
「原来那个罗布路奇？——你是想说他的存在感很强吗？」  
脑内逐渐空白，却不想让眼前的人看出。 

路奇比他笑得要优雅得多也苦涩得多。「你没明白。」  
「干吗我非要明白你啊！？」他大喊。  
「不是你想不想的问题吧，给我好好听人说话！」  
雨雾开始涌了进来，路奇往里挪了挪身子。  
「吵死了啊，再说为什么要来这里啊？」打扰了工匠之魂怎么办啊。  
「下雨了吧外面。那个定期的海啸在靠近了。」  
他也没忘记得那么快。  
「是啊，可是一般都会往高处跑吧？？」并不宽大的空间很快就参观了一圈，两人又回到了远处。  
「无所谓，我想找个没人的地方。」  
「你这家伙……常识退化太快了吗……？」  
「……少废话。这里怎么可能有危险，不然早就不存在了。」望着巴利晃动的侧脸想自己莫非在生闷气。 

被注视着的人若无其事地耸肩，开始考虑一些与眼前的旧人无关的事情比如之后的修缮。  
存在感的事居然也开始困扰起路奇的思路来，于是气氛又不知不觉地回到最初的沉默。  
这种情况下任何打破沉默的话语听起来都会像是斟酌了很久，巴利迟迟才回过神来。  
毫无疑问地加剧了他的焦躁。 

「说实话，」于是他索性放弃了寒暄或是缓冲「我才不关心你想当哪个路奇。哪一个都没差。」  
「就当我现在是第一次认识你，想和你一起生活，你有意见？ 」  
像每次他说出这样的话后一样，巴利抽出新的一支雪茄，掏起打火机来。  
「你这蠢材从来都不知道自己在说什么吧。」微愣。这个人的情商是倒着长的？  
可也难得地使路奇又一次认真地凝视着那人的双眼。 

「别随便叫人蠢材啊你个伤春的杀人狂！」结果那一双怒目像闪电似的炸开，伴着一砸打火机的响雷声。 

「你说什么！刚才是谁想我想得精神失常——？」这种掉渣的对骂真是够了。 

「想——你？！想你？我没有说我怀念的其实是哈多利吗！？……还有卡……」

「你死心吧这是七夕又不是盂兰盆会！还有为什么是哈多利？？！」  
路奇还从来没有为这种无聊的理由气得发抖。自己大概比眼前的笨蛋还要不可理喻一点。 

 

结果还是打了起来。

 

很快地，巴利知道那已经不是在斗殴了。  
身手矫健的路奇三两下就占据了主导。桥洞下无人问津的设计室。 

不安分的脚卡住巴利试图保持平衡的动作，如路奇所愿两人重重地摔在粗糙的地面上。  
锁住巴利的手。锁住挣扎扭动的肩膀。 

雪茄落地受潮后的金发男人的表情不知什么时候变得有点想哭。如果知道那会煽动肉食动物的情欲，他大概还要多跳几条河。 

 

事情到底是怎么演变成这样的，让巴利闲暇间思考了那么多年的自认为得体的词句关键时彻底走了样。路奇即便想到这样的后事，也压根没打算在这种条件下成全。 

攻击无果的绳索尴尬地缠在路奇手腕上，现在蹭到了使用者本人的脖子。  
「可恶…」  
巴利不自在地磨着牙，他对路奇得意地扬眉的样子有说不尽的不满。  
但很快他就忘了。黑发人二话不说地贴上了他的唇。 

唔。  
动弹不得，结束不能。不知轻重的接吻。  
湿热的舌头运动夹带着他在包利面前压抑五年的狂躁与不耐烦。 

那压迫过他的，古老的不公的正义。  
现在全都不在了。 

 

结果这就是巴利认知中的初吻。用格斗场景来回忆也不为过。  
仅仅是唇齿相侵，却仿佛能让人回忆起司法岛边境一触即发的战火。  
它们染红大海的方式不比现在荒唐。 

 

区区十几分钟前保有距离的抗议已经完全变质，倒地的人出于紧张也无法再维持一张恼怒的脸。 

懒得甩开绳索的手揉着金色的短发。柔软的质感让人心头有些发暖。  
大概是烟酒不拒的缘故，巴利嘴里的味道让路奇微微皱起了眉头，一瞬间。然后他侧过脸又加深了那个吻。 

 

被压在地上的男人完全不知道该怎么寻回主动。混乱中扯起了路奇的黑色衬衫。  
他在溺水，路奇的牙齿轻咬着他因为慌乱而颤抖的下巴。唇角到胡茬。  
舌尖挑弄着残留有酒精气味的皮肤，惊动每一寸敏感的神经。 

 

那双手此时也挣脱控制，伸进路奇的衣服里。摸到他结实的腰肌。甚至慑人的伤疤下端。  
这让还未吻尽兴的人转移了注意。路奇撑高上身，做出一个眯眼挑衅的表情。 

巴利活动了一下疲劳的舌头，舔了舔嘴角，不肯示弱地一手搭住路奇的腰，一手向上摸索。  
虽然紧张得直发抖的肌肉稍微有点出卖了本性。 

路奇笑着。长长的黑发凑到巴利脸旁，任巴利的手绕到了自己胸前。便不见了下一步行动。  
冰冷的乱发弄湿巴利的视线。  
「你真的想过要留下我吗？…还是我被你误导了？」  
说着他将金色脑袋搂得更紧了一些，灵巧的舌头舔向毫无防备的耳后。  
怀里的人猛地颤抖了一下，僵成一团。手指也缩到了自卫的拳头里。  
来不及开口。 

吮吻着发烫的耳朵，路奇的动作轻柔到极致也无赖到极点。腰上被巴利这么狠狠地一抓，小小的痛感也变成了兴奋。  
舌头进入耳廓又退出，滑向耳垂。  
分明就不想让巴利组织什么答案。 

「呃……」  
巴利的身体开始发起灾前警报，轻吻到舔舐到啃咬忽然间过渡得太快。带着唾液的牙齿摩擦着脖颈与锁骨，随之一路向下，胸前、腰际、腹肌、而后其下的敏感。  
间或狠狠咬下一口，每一次金发男人紧闭的嘴都被迫发出几个吃痛的单音节。 

 

很快地皮带被扯开，坚硬的牙咬住深色的西装布料近乎将其撕毁，腿部的肌肉坦露在潮湿的空气中。  
他也有从这样的着装里落网的时候。愈发觉得路奇的头发给人一种该死的瘙痒感。 

遮蔽物向下褪尽。临时防线未建成，敏感部位却在碰触下胀痛起来，那快感令人羞恼。  
反射性地就伸手去推开罪魁祸首的上身可是终归无效。  
后者出于试探而抬头，两股视线短暂相交。巴利立刻就扭开了脸。 

 

石质地面很快就把所有的摩擦和挤压转为痛觉。离开地面的裸露的背与不断向下扣紧的黑色裤筒里的长腿。 

放轻松。  
路奇的嗓音低哑得好像在说给自己。 

用一只手轻抚并套弄着巴利的下身，再次将脸凑近索吻，这一次的巴利，生涩依旧却出人意料地用手将路奇的脸拉近。  
他瞥见桥洞外一片混沌的云线。天空呈现密封的灰暗色调。  
身体的炽热和，手心里的充实。  
在上的男人将指尖滑到欲望入口，在下的男人半挣扎着咬住对方的下唇。不断破坏又重建着的动作节奏。 

两张脸都被沾湿开始有了黏腻感。漫长粗暴滑稽有余的前戏快要到头。  
同样算是本性流露，取代征求同意的是猛然的不经润滑的进入。  
「干——！」  
紧闭双眼的金发男吃痛地大吼，「老子竟然受这种苦」地直接抱怨起来。  
「废话多。」  
路奇眼前闪过这个人数年前猖狂的模样，转念便开始专注地活动起自己的身体。  
试探意味的序曲很快结束，频率加快到短促而激进。灾害性的暴雨还在桥洞外愈发制造着吞噬日常的噪音，反让肉体相撞后的音质一次次放大到头脑深处。 

 

在他一介凡夫俗子面前暴露自己的兽性，是第二回，这样的出口比起杀伤来让路奇更觉受用。  
百分之百的品尝下失控，被反抗也不愤怒，一点都不习惯。  
是在巴利这个笨蛋身边特有的不习惯。 

原来他过去的解放都有直觉上的偏差啊。 

想拥有身下这个人。 

恣肆继续着，理智都已沦为残片。  
就像重新开始建立不败的战绩一样，扶着巴利的腰把他完完全全地拖进自己的节奏。  
金发人早就不能更烦恼，只能任由肉体尽情控制下去。  
在蜷曲的姿势中找不回什么士气。黏湿的肌肤混合雨水汗液荷尔蒙的味道，竟然很好闻，唤出某种发自基因的迷恋。  
劣性相投麼。 

分明格格不入到极点却又似乎无悖于最初的故事的旨意。  
一脚踩在浪尖，一脚踩在墓穴，才能享受到的这样深情的翻覆。  
几乎是整个水城的水雾倒落在他们眼前，  
冲毁一切回忆来重建平衡。 

迟来的平衡感。 

 

直至路奇颤抖着放松掉全身绷硬着的肌肉，将整个身体覆盖在虚脱的巴利身上。  
心脏如刚学会跳动般地剧烈震动着胸腔，亲切得让人难为情。  
巴利快被压得窒息，一把将刚喘完半口气的路奇推到地上，并甩手扔掉了方才求生般拽得死紧快磨破手的绳子。  
不知道什么时候衬衫破得几乎只剩布条，脱了也不是弄回身上也不是。 

路奇翻过身对着拱形的雨帘，枕着臂一动不动躺着。  
巴利瞄了他一眼忽然想起什么似地撑起了身子。  
手忙脚乱地边挠头边搜索着身旁地面，半天终于找到一截被压扁的烟草。  
他猜想自己脸上一定写满心酸。  
现在雪茄全都透支完了，无处藏身。只剩下路奇。 

 

「别睡在这啊——喂！」 

巴利懒懒地挪到路奇边上半泄愤地踩了一脚路奇的大腿。  
路奇微怒但马上就收了利爪，很无奈地闭着眼说了句：「我说了这里安全。」  
「什么啊混蛋，听不到你声音啦。」  
故意大声喊着踢着路奇的腿，巴利单手在耳旁做了个夸张的手势。 

「……白痴。」  
话音骤响打断。巴利觉得手肘一紧便被拖得重重摔倒，路奇的怀抱在下面接住。  
「永远治不好啊你这家伙。」他贴着巴利发红的耳朵大声叹气，双眼眯成细细的线。  
后者气急败坏地就要发作，脸颊却被吻住，轻柔得像来自陌生人。随之那吻移到额头，眼睛。大概是种食肉动物自创的安抚方式，巴利勉强静了下来。 

「这里很安全。」  
揉了揉巴利软软的头发。  
「我可不觉得啊。」  
因为在路奇身上始终不自在，巴利的脸色完全好不起来。  
「海啸不会到这里的，我确认过。」 

「可是艾斯巴古先生会啊。」  
「……」


End file.
